Lost and Found
by Dragonfly Hellwege
Summary: He was thought to be dead. Brian's discovery will change everything. [Mpreg] [We do not own QAF]
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy are we going to the park now?"

Brian smiled down at his son as the five year old walked along side the stroller currently pushing his two year old sister. Gus' hand held firmly to the stroller as to not wander away.

"Yes Gus, that is where we are heading now." Brian replied as they headed down the street.

"Yay yay yay!" Gus hopped along as they turned into a nice sized children's park only a block from the house they were currently renting for the summer while they stayed in New York. Gus let go of the stroller and began running for the playground when Brian yelled after him.

"Gus Peterson Kinney!"

The six year old froze and turned back to his father with wide eyes and a guilty frown.

"You known better then to run off like that."

"Sorry Daddy." Gus ran back to Brian and the stroller, firmly taking his place back at the side of the stroller.

Brian headed for an open bench to sit down. Jenny was sound asleep in her stroller, sucking on her thumb, head tilted to the side as her body slouched in the seat. Brian turned the stroller towards him so he could keep an eye on his daughter at the same time as watching his son play. Gus was vibrating with excitement as he looked all around. There were many kids with their parents running around. Other parents sat at benches around the playground as their children played and Gus couldn't wait to go.

"You know the rules?"

Gus turned back to his father and nodded enthusiastically. "Stay where you can see me and shouting distance and don't talk to strangers!"

Brian nodded. "Go play."

Gus was gone like a rocket, his first stop the monkey bars. Brian followed with his eyes to make sure Gus listened, watching as his son scrambled up the bars as fast as his little legs would allow. There were two other children already sitting up top screaming some nonsense. Brian turned his attention to checking once again on little Jenny before settling himself into the bench, using his foot to push the stroller in a slight rocking motion, hoping to keep the little girl asleep for a little longer. She had missed her mid-morning nap and had been crabby all through lunch, having finally crashed while Brian had been cleaning up the kitchen and Gus had asked to go to the park. Brian figured allowing his son an hour or so to run off a little energy wasn't a bad idea while Jenny finally took her nap.

He still could not believe how he had come to this being his life. Six years ago he was the Stud of Liberty Avenue. For the most part he still pretty much was - only now he was also a single father of two. The night Gus had been born had changed everything for him. He had met the two most important people in his life - his son, and the man that would get under the wire and into his heart in just a day - Justin Taylor.

Brian hadn't really thought about Justin in years. Okay, that was a lie. He thought about the stupid twink that turned his life upside down in the matter of six months, only to be killed by a homophobic classmate at his senior prom. Brian still remembered that night in vivid detail, still had nightmares about watching the bat swinging at the blond's head, about Justin's still form lying on the cold concrete bleeding out, about the devastating news just days later that the blond hadn't survived.

Justin had turned his life upside down even after his death and caused Brian to finally grow the fuck up. He threw himself into his work and spending more time with his son. He became partner at Ryder by the following year, bought the loft below his own and converted it into a duplex so he had an actual bedroom for Gus, stopped going to Woody's and Babylon, and the Baths on a nightly basis, and had a second child with the mothers of his son. When Lindsay and Mel had first approached him the second time about fathering another child for them - this time with Mel as the mother - Brian had been a little more hesitant. He and Mel still didn't really get along, but knowing this is what they wanted, Brian agreed.

Nine months later Jennifer Rebecca Marcus (now Kinney) had been born. Everything seemed to be going good for Brian's makeshift family after Jenny had been born - until six months later. Lindsay and Melanie had been in a car accident and neither had survived. It was a huge loss to the whole family and Brian didn't know how to cope. Especially when their will stated as the father, they wanted Brian to take the children. Brian really didn't know what he was doing suddenly a full-time father, but with the help of his family over the last year and a half things seemed to settled down again. Brian was now thinking about starting his own ad agency after hearing that Ryder wanted to sell. Though Brian was partner, Ryder still owned most of the company. Not needing to worry about money, Brian had decided to take the two months of summer before Gus started the first grade to live it up in New York with his kids - decide if he was going to start his agency back in Pittsburgh, or permanently move to New York like he always wanted.

"Daddy!"

Brian blinked and looked down at his son. Gus was patting him on the knee with one hand, his other holding the hand of a little blonde hair, hazel eyed girl. The girl was sniffling and large tears ran down her face.

"Gus, what's wrong?"

Gus looked at the girl and smiled. "This is Lily. She gotted lost from her daddy!"

Brian turned to the girl. "Is that true?"

The girl nodded as more tears ran down her face.

"Do you know you daddy's number?" Gus asked. "My daddy could call him!"

The girl shook her head. "I don't 'member it."

"Where did you last see your daddy?" Brian asked as he looked around, hoping to maybe see one of the parents frantically looking around for their child. There was no such luck so he turned his attention back to the girl.

She looked so familiar, like someone he knew.

"By duh slide." Lily whispered, pointing to where the 'big kid' slides were next to the baby swings. "He was pushin' Chloe in duh swing."

"Okay, so let's head that way and see if we can't find him." Brian stood and took hold of the stroller. Gus kept his hand firmly in the little girls as they walked just ahead of the stroller down the path that would take them around to the slides and swings. Just as they were rounding a slight bend Brian heard a voice he never thought he would hear again and froze.

"Lily!"

"Daddy!" The little girl pulled her hand from Gus' grip and took off towards the blond man that held a baby in his arms. The baby was probably no older then four or five months.

Brian's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened as he watched father and daughter hug. Something was said between them and the blond man looked up at them before standing, taking his daughter's hand, and headed straight for them. Brian didn't say a word as he just stared. The man stopped just in front of Gus.

"Thank you for helping my daughter." the man smiled at Brian, holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Justin Taylor."

Brian looked at his hand before mentally shaking himself and shaking the man's hand. "Brian Kinney."

The man, Justin, nodded, his smile never faltering as he released Brian's hand and placed it on top of his daughter's head. "Lily likes to wander. I haven't quite got her to learn it's not a good idea. I was trying to get Chloe out of the swing and next thing I knew Lily was gone."

"I founded her and took her to my daddy for help!" Gus beamed up at the blond.

Justin looked down at the kid. "Well thank you young man, I am really glad that you did."

Gus stuck his hand out. "I'm Gus!"

Justin took the kids hand and shook it with a chuckle. "It is nice to meet you Gus. That is an awesome name!"

"My daddy says his boyfriend named me the night I was born!" Gus smiled and then giggled. "Hey you have the same name as him!"

"Gus!" Brian looked down at his son. He couldn't believe this. Standing in front of him was Justin. His Justin. His Justin who apparently didn't recognize him, didn't know him. Brian didn't know how to respond to that. Obviously the attack at his prom had cause memory loss - but how much, Brian didn't know.

Gus leaned closer to Justin, which caused the blond to carefully lean down, keeping hold of the baby in his arms.

"Daddy doesn't like to talk about him cause, cause he died when I was a baby. Just like my mommy and momma." Gus whispered sadly before standing up straight and pointing towards the stroller. "And that's my sister Jenny."

"Okay Gus, I think it's time we got home." Brian finally spoke up. He was trying very hard not to look at the man in front of him, still unable to comprehend that he was alive. Justin was alive and standing in front of him. Alive and with kids! Brian's eyes wandered to Justin's left hand and he inwardly sighed in relief to see no ring, and no tan line from a ring.

"But Daddy I wanna play with Lily some more!" Gus whined and Brian cringed, really wishing his son hadn't picked up that horrible habit from his Uncle Mikey.

"Maybe some other time?" Justin asked, looking at Brian. "I'm sure Lily would love to have a play date. She doesn't interact with many other kids, I'm surprised she had even allowed Gus to hold her hand."

Brian nodded, realizing he could get the blond's number. He could and would see the blond again. He pulled out his phone and handed it over. "Give me your number and we can set up a day."

Justin smiled his sunshine smile that Brain missed so much, taking the phone and quickly programming his number before handing it back.

"I'm sure she can't wait." Justin was still smiling. "We'll see you around then."

Brian gave a smirk. "That you will."

"Later."

"Later."

Justin and Lily waved goodbye before turning and heading down the pathway. Brian watched them go before Gus started tugging on his jeans. Brian sighed and finally tore his eyes away from the blond walking away from him and looked back down at his son.

"Yes, Gus?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

Brian laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Sure. Let's go. It's time Jenny woke from her nap anyway."

Brian turned the stroller around, Gus grabbed hold of it like he always did, and they left the park. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a little ice cream parlor. Gus had gotten a chocolate sundae while a now fully awake Jenny had plain vanilla with chocolate syrup - most of which was on her hands and face. Brian cringed as he sat back in his seat and watched his kids enjoy their treat. His mind was still reeling from the encounter at the park with the one man that had changed everything for him and then died. Or so they had all thought.

Brian sat up straight with eyes wide as he pulled out his phone and quickly pulled up a text.

 _You up for dinner?_

It wasn't long before his phone dinged with a reply.

 _Sure. Yours, mine, or restaurant?_

 _Mine._

 _See you at 7._

Brian nodded, satisfied, as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He let Gus and Jenny finish their treats before getting them and the table cleaned up. He got them back to the house and settled in the living room with a movie while he prepared for their guest to arrive for dinner in a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scott? Adrian?"

Justin stepped into the house behind Lily, carrying Chloe in his arms as he kicked the door closed behind him. Lily fell to her butt in the hallway and started yanking at her Dora the Explorer light up shoes and tossing them into the little cubby box for the shoes. She then stood and ran down the hall.

"You're home early." A voice rang out as an older gentlemen stepped around the corner that Lily had just disappeared too. He was wearing rounded glasses and had a book in hand.

Justin nodded. "Lily decided to run off again."

Scott frowned as he quickly marked his page in his book. "Obviously you found her."

"Yeah." Justin snorted. "She was found by a little boy who took her to his father for help." Justin shook his head. "I really need to teach her it's not a good idea running off like that. I do not want a repeat of last summer."

"I don't think any parent ever does." Scott followed Justin into the living room and watched as he sat a wide awake Chloe into the playpen where Scott's own son Tommy was currently playing.

Lily was curled up on the couch with Rosie - Scott and Adrian's daughter - and watching cartoons on the television. Justin straightened up and turned back to Scott. He smiled at his friend, happy he had him and Scott's husband Adrian in his life. There had been so many things Justin wasn't sure he would have been able to do since Lily was born without them. When they had met in Atlanta that first day Justin took Lily to daycare when she was just seven months old, they had all become fast friends. Scott and Adrian had Rosie who was only a few weeks older then Lily. Now the two four year olds were the best of friends and Justin knew they would be for the rest of their lives.

"So where's Adrian?" Justin asked as he followed Scott out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Emergency at work." Scott shrugged as he sat his book on the counter and went to grab bottles of water for himself and Justin from the fridge, passing one to the blond.

Justin nodded. "So I think Lily made a new friend in the little boy she met. His name is Gus."

"And the kid's father?"

"God he was fucking hot." Justin laughed and Scott joined him as they sat down at the table together. "I swear I've seen him before but for the life of me I can't think of from _where_. Even his name sounded so familiar."

"What's his name?"

"Brian Kinney?" Justin shrugged.

"Did you say Kinney?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"He's a partner at Ryder in Pittsburgh. He's the one that got Adrian and I to sign with Ryder to market the restaurant. I've only met him once that original meeting, you know Adrian usually deals with that sort of stuff for the restaurant."

"No shit." Justin laughed. "Maybe I've heard one of you say his name then."

"Probably." Scott shrugged. "Rumor has it he's leaving Ryder to start his own company though."

"Well I gave him my number to set up a play date for his son and Lily."

"And maybe for your two as well?" Scott winked.

"Fuck you." Justin laughed as he finished his water and stood. "Mind watching the girls? I need a fucking shower. I always get so itchy being at that park with all that grass."

"Yeah go. I'll get Lily and Rose a snack to hold them over for dinner." Scott also stood. "I'm hoping since he's there Adrian will just bring food home from the restaurant. I do not feel like cooking tonight."

"Me neither." Justin headed out the door and upstairs.

He and his girls had just moved to New York from Atlanta five months ago - Justin had been eight months pregnant with Chloe at the time - and they have since been living with Adrian and Scott as he worked to save money to get them their own apartment. It was perfect for their arrangement for the time being. Adrian and Scott lived in a four bedroom house so Justin stayed in the guest room with Chloe in a crib while Lily shared Rosie's room.

After his shower Justin dressed and returned to the kitchen to find Adrian was home from the restaurant and as he and Scott hoped, had brought dinner home with him. All four children were already in their chairs - and high chairs - munching on bread sticks and pieces of chicken - though Chloe was still too young and Scott was feeding her from a few jars of baby food.

"Scott told me you met Brian Kinney at the park." Adrian smiled at Justin as he handed the blond a plate of food and a glass of water.

Justin nodded his thanks as he took his food to the table to sit across from Scott, with Chloe between them. Adrian soon also joined them at the table, setting a plate down for Scott before siting in his own chair next to Justin with little Tommy next to him. Lily and Rosie were chattering to themselves at the other end of the table as they swapped food off each other's plates and ate.

"Mhmm." Justin took a large bite of a bread stick and hummed at the melted butter and garlic that touched his tongue. He quickly chewed and swallowed. "His son helped Lily."

"Well when he calls to set up a play date, you should ask him out."

Justin coughed and looked at Adrian wide eyed. "What!?"

Adrian smirked at Justin and laughed. "Well it's no real secret that he's single."

"And gay." Scott added. "When we were in Pittsburgh to sign with Ryder he showed us to Liberty Avenue. Everyone seemed to know him there as the _Stud of Liberty Avenue_."

"Huh." Justin finished his food before taking care of his dishes. He soon took care of Lily and Rosie's plates before taking a now done Chloe out of her high chair as Scott finished his own dinner. "Okay, I am going to get the girls into the bath and settled with a movie."

A half hour later Lily and Rosie were in their Disney princess pajamas - Cinderella for Rosie, Belle for Lily - and curled up on the couch in the living room watching The Little Mermaid. This was the normal routine for the girls. Dinner, bath, movie, bed. They always seemed to fall asleep before the movie was actually finished and then would be carried to bed for the night. Justin had also gotten Chloe down for bed after her bath and a last bottle for the night. Adrian did the same with Tommy while Scott cleaned up the kitchen from dinner.

Once the girls were asleep Adrian and Scott got them up to bed and then retired to their room themselves. Justin settled onto the couch to watch a little television for himself. The baby monitor sat on the coffee table in front of him in case Chloe woke. It wasn't long before Justin was sound asleep himself on the couch.

He woke hours later to soft whimpering coming through the baby monitor. Groggily he shut off the television, grabbed the monitor and headed upstairs to his room. He tossed the monitor onto his bed and stepped up to the crib to collect Chloe into his arms. He checked her diaper to make sure she didn't need to be changed - she didn't. As soon as he picked her up she had settled back down so he walked a few circuits around the room before settling her back into her crib and crawling into his own bed to get more sleep.

When he woke in the morning the sun was shining through the blinds in his window and he was alone in his room. He could hear giggling from downstairs and he just smiled as he stretched out in his bed. He knew that Adrian and Scott had probably taken Chloe downstairs for breakfast like they did many mornings. He took his time getting out of bed, taking a shower, and heading downstairs himself. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen he was handed a cup of coffee and he inhaled half of it right away.

"Mornin' daddy!" Lily yelled around a bite of her pancakes.

Justin walked passed his daughter and dropped a kiss to her head. "Morning baby." He did the same with Rosie. "Morning Rosie."

"Mor'ing U'cle Jussy!" Rosie smiled at him.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" Justin looked at Adrian and Scott as he sat down in his seat next to Chloe in her high chair. Chloe was sucking down a bottle.

"You seemed like you needed the sleep." Adrian shrugged. "Alright, I'm off to work. See you soon." Adrian and Scott kissed before Adrian kissed Rosie and Tommy and said goodbye to the rest of them.

"I'm dropping the kiddies off at daycare." Scott looked at Justin. "So you have the day off until they all need to be picked up."

Justin nodded as he cleaned up Chloe's chin. Soon Scott was out the door with all four children and Justin was left alone. With a heavy sigh he cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast before grabbing his phone and heading out to the pool house where all his art supplies were located. When he had first moved in with Adrian and Scott he wasn't even going to take his easel and paints out of storage, leaving them for when he finally found his own place with the girls, maybe a studio.

Adrian and Scott had surprised him a week into living with them when they had showed him everything set up in the pool house for him. Now when he had the time he did what he could do with his art. It was usually when the kids were at daycare or preschool and when he wasn't at work. Today was one of those days.

About two hours into his painting Justin was just taking a break for some water and a quick snack when he cell began to ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller id, not recognizing the number. He was going to just ignore it until he remembered Brian Kinney. He had given the older man his number but had never gotten Brian's in return. With a smile he answered.

"Justin Taylor."

"Mr. Taylor, this is Brian Kinney."

"Mr. Kinney." Justin's smile brightened. "I didn't actually think I would hear from you."

Brian chuckled. "To be honest, I wasn't sure I would call. At least not so soon, but Gus insisted."

"He's really excited about spending time with my daughter." Justin laughed as he pulled a second bottle of water from the fridge, smearing blue paint on the cold plastic.

"It seems he is." Brian answered. "So on that note, Gus and I were wondering if you had any plans tomorrow, if we could meet up at the park so they could play?"

Justin sat down on one of the bar stools as he twisted the cap on the water with one hand. "I think that could be arranged. I work the morning shift and get off around two, so say three thirty?"

"That works. See you then."

"Alright. Later."

"Later."

Justin closed his phone with a huge smile. He was probably looking forward to this meeting for the kids more the Lily would be when he told her who they were meeting. He downed half his water before returning to his painting. He wanted to get this finished for his friend Amy as soon as possible. Amy worked at one of the smaller galleries in New York and had gotten Justin into one of the shows they did monthly for newer artists. He needed five paintings done by the end of the month - and he only had two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian looked up from where he sat at the kitchen table reading over some paperwork when the doorbell rang. He put down the papers and stood just as he heard Gus come running from where he had been playing upstairs in his room.

"I'll get it!" Gus yelled as he ran for the front door. He struggled with the door for a moment before finally getting it swung open and lunging at the person standing on the porch. "Aunt Daphne!"

"Hey Squirt!" Daphne smiled as she wrapped her arms around the little boy and hugged him to her.

"He acts like he didn't just see you two days ago." Brian huffed as he entered the front hall and stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

Daphne rolled her eyes as she let go of Gus and the little boy grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. Daphne stood next to Brian and the older man leaned down and kissed her cheek. She soon again followed Gus into the house.

"Guess what Aunt Daphne!" Gus started jumping up and down after releasing her hand.

"What!?" Daphne clapped her hands, getting just as excited as the little boy.

"I made a new friend at the park!" Gus squealed. "Her name is Lily and she got lost from her daddy so I helped her find him with daddy's help!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Daphne gasped.

"Yeah and daddy got her daddy's number so we can play together!"

"Awesome!"

"Okay Gus, go back to playing, we've still got an hour before dinner." Brian finally spoke. "Aunt Daphne and I have some things we need to talk about."

"Okay." Gus hugged Daphne once more before running back upstairs.

"So." Daphne followed Brian into the kitchen. She watched as he pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed her one. "I don't really want this, water is fine."

Brian snorted. "You're gonna need it."

Daphne frowned. "Why? What happened?"

Brian sighed and took a long drag of his own beer before answering. "Justin's alive."

"What?"

"He's alive and living here in New York."

"No. No" Daphne shook her hand and took a sip of her own beer. "His dad said he was dead. His mom said..."

"I know what they fucking said but I stood in front of him today." Brian growled. "I fucking _talked_ to him. Lily is his daughter!"

"What!?" Daphne's eyes widened. "If he's alive where the fuck has been been all these years? And he has a kid?"

"Two actually. He also has a baby, no older then a few months." Brian scrubbed a hand over his face. "And he didn't recognize me."

"Didn't... recognize you?" Daphne frowned again. "As in..."

"Doesn't remember who I am."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

They were both silent for a moment as they downed their beers.

"Okay but if he doesn't remember you, that still doesn't answer where he's been all these years." Daphne huffed. "Why would he just not call me? Why let his parents do what they did?"

"I don't think he remembers anything."

"What do you mean? Like he doesn't remember me either?"

Brian nodded. "Why else wouldn't he contact his _best friend_?"

"Point taken, he never would have just cut me out like that. So you've got his number."

Brian hummed and nodded as he stared at his now empty beer bottle. "Gus wanted to play with his daughter but I panicked. I needed to get out of there. He was the one that suggested giving me his number to set up a play date for them."

"Well then you have too." Daphne leaned against the counter. "Why would his parents lie about their son dying? That's just so wrong!"

"I don't fucking know." Brian grabbed another beer from the fridge before also leaning against the counter across from Daphne.

"And how have I not seen him? I've lived in New York three years now!"

"New York is a big place." Brian smirked. "I think it was just a fluke."

"Or meant to be?" Daphne smiled. "It's been five years. Five years we've thought he was dead. Five years, what are the odds that after only a week of you living here you run into him?"

Brian shook his head but didn't say anything. He was thinking about what Daphne had just said. He didn't want to believe it but how else were they to explain it. She was right. She had been living in New York for three years and not once had she seen Justin. He moves to New York just a week ago and just happens to meet him in the park while letting his son play?

Daphne helped him finish dinner of burgers and fries. It wasn't long before the four of them were sitting around the kitchen table and eating. Gus kept telling Daphne about his new friend Lily - even if he had only known the little girl for a half hour at best. Brian and Daphne kept thinking to themselves what all this could mean. Their biggest question was one Daphne had already voiced - why had Justin's parents lied about Justin's death all those years ago?

Once dinner was done Daphne took the time to read both Gus and Jenny their bedtime stories and tucking them into bed. Once that was done she said her goodbyes and headed home - she really did have an early class for school in the morning and her apartment was closer then Brian's house. Brian sat up later then he probably should have just going over in his head what had happened that afternoon at the park and what he was going to do.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Gus finally broached the subject and asked Brian to call Lily to play. It took Brian an hour of just staring at his phone before he got up the courage to hit the call button. It just kept ringing and he was about to hang up when Justin finally answered. They only talked a few minutes, Brian trying the whole time not to sound awkward. He couldn't believe how he was reacting to this news.

Justin was alive. He was alive with two daughters. Brian had spent most of the night thinking about it. Justin had found another love, of course he didn't know who Brian was so of course the younger man probably thought whoever the father of Lily and Chloe were was his first love. Brian didn't want to admit it out loud but that hurt him to realize Justin had love someone else. He had never admitted it to the blond twink that stalked him for months - but Brian admitted it to himself the night he thought Justin had died - he, Brian Fucking Kinney, had fallen in love with the blond.

After they set up a play date for Gus and Lily the following day, Brian had hung up with a smile on his face. He had decided the night before that if Justin hadn't _moved on_ and was currently with someone else, Brian was going to do what he needed to get the man himself. After learning of Justin's death all those years ago Brian had always regretted pushing the kid away constantly over those seven months they knew each other.

He regretted kicking him out of the loft after he had been robbed. He regretted going to Justin's prom the most. None of this probably would have happened if he had just stayed away like he originally knew. Of course he also knew that had he not gone to Justin's prom and surprised the teen a lot of what he had done over the last five years probably never would have happened. He probably wouldn't have his daughter, he probably never would have just moved his family to New York - it would only be himself. He also knew he would have continued to push the kid away.

Now he knew he wasn't going to do that. Having Gus and Jenny, being their father full time now, it had really changed him. Before when Lindsay and Mel were still alive and raising the kids like they were suppose too, Brian still tricked. He still did drugs and drank too much. It wasn't as bad as before Gus was born, before he had met Justin, but it was still probably too much. Even after losing Justin like they had, it got worse as drinking and drugs and sex were his ways of forgetting.

He had mellowed out again months later after coming to realize he was sending himself into an early grave and he really didn't want to do that. He wanted to be there for his son - and Jenny once the girls had asked him to donate once again. He wanted to be a better father than his own. And then the girls had been killed by a drunk driver one night. Gus and Jenny had been in the car with them and though Brian was angry with losing two close friends - he had been relieved that neither of his children had been killed as well.

When Brian was told that he now had sole custody of Gus and Jenny he was surprised. He expected the girls would have given them to one of their families - or even to another close friend. He knew he was their father and would still do anything to help raise them but he never thought he would end up raising them alone. Of course he wasn't actually alone in raising them. He had Debbie and Michael and Ben and Ted and Emmett and Cynthia.

Cynthia had really become part of his world after the loss of Lindsay and Mel. She helped with the kids and even became pretty good friends with Michael, Emmett, and Ted over the last year. Even her being a hetero woman she knew about Brian's lifestyle and didn't care. She was just _one of the guys_ and fit in perfectly with the rest of them.

It had actually been Cynthia that had encouraged Brian to pack the kids up and move them to New York for the summer. She had told him he needed to finally decide if he was going to open his own advertising agency, and where he wanted to set up shop so to speak. Pittsburgh or New York. She knew he always wanted to move to New York so she knew he needed to make the decision before starting his own company. He owned the club Babylon and that was still making him money - he had left Ted and Cynthia in charge while he was in New York.

Debbie and Michael had been the only ones that hated that Brian was taking the kids to New York for the summer. They were both afraid Brian was never going to come back and they would never see him again. Ben and Emmett were happy for him to finally be going for something he really wanted. It wasn't until the day they were leaving that Michael had finally told Brian he was happy for him and would hope they returned to Pittsburgh at the end of August but would understand if they didn't. That they would just have to visit each other every months. Debbie said every holiday he better bring the kids back to be with family - if he decided to keep them in New York.

Brian agreed. He knew he would never keeps his kids from the rest of the family that they know and love. Debbie was their grandmother - not by blood but where it counted. Michael and Ben and Ted and Emmett were their uncles - though Emmett insisted he be called _Auntie Em_ instead of "Uncle" - Brian wasn't going to stop him. And then there was Aunt Cynthia. The only family living in New York for the kids - and Brian though he would never say it out loud - was Daphne. After the _death_ of Justin, Brian had found Daphne on his doorstep and since then she would show up and they would get high. Daphne would tell him stories from her childhood with Justin and Brian would just sit and listen.

When she decided to move to New York for college Brian was the one that helped find her apartment and move her in. When she came back to Pittsburgh for vacations and holidays she stayed with Brian since he had bought the loft below his and converted it so Gus and Jenny had rooms - which had been a good thing after the death of the girls. Brian had been happy to keep Daphne in his life after Justin because he felt like it kept him connected to the blond that had caused so much change in his life in so short of time. He and Daphne had really become close friends through the tragedy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy when do we go see Lily to play?"

Gus was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning eating his cereal. He was already dressed for the day and ready to go. Jenny sat in her high chair munching on her own cereal off the tray, giggling as Gus made faces at her in between his own bites of breakfast.

"Later this afternoon, Gus." Brian replied as he poured his second cup of coffee. "Her father has work this morning but once he's done, we'll meet them at the park to let you guys play."

"But what time?"

Brian sighed and took a sip of his coffee as he rounded the counter, grabbing up the battery operated clock on the wall as he passed up. He sat down at the table across from his son, leaning forward and turned the clock to face Gus on the table.

"Okay, what time is it now?" Brian asked, knowing his son could read the clock himself. He and Ted had taken time to teach the kid how to tell time once he knew his numbers.

Gus leaned his elbows on the table, one hand still held his spoon in his cereal bowl. He leaned over his bowl to look closer at the clock his dad held out to him. "The big hand is on the nine and the little one is between the two and three."

"So what time?"

Gus stuck his tongue between his lips as he concentrated on counting in his head. He smiled up at Brian. "Eight ten!"

Brian nodded. "Good. And we're meeting Lily and her dad at the park at three thirty. So count how many hours that is from now."

Gus leaned closer and with his free hand he started counting around the numbers on the clock out loud, starting with the nine. "Seven."

"Good. So we've got seven hours until we see Lily."

Gus sighed dramatically as he sat back on his hunches in his chair. "But that's forever!"

Brian laughed as he stood back up and went to hang the clock back on the wall where it belonged. "The time is going to fly by Sonny Boy. We've got things to do and if you and Jenny are good I'll let you each get a toy today, how does that sound?"

"Yes!" Gus threw his hands in the air, his spoon flinging milk and cereal over himself and the table and floor. He frowned and looked at Brian. "Sorry daddy."

"It's okay. Let's get it cleaned up and you can go change your shirt." Brian smirked as he grabbed the paper towel. "Are you done?"

Gus nodded as he dropped his spoon back into his bowl and hopped off his chair. He helped his dad clean up the mess before running upstairs to get a clean shirt, leaving Brian and Jenny in the kitchen. Brian unhooked Jenny from her chair and picked her up, settling the little girl on his hip. She giggled and grabbed at his tie, playing with it while Brian finished his coffee and waited for Gus to come back downstairs.

"And just what are you doing?" Brian tickled her armpit and made her giggle more.

"Daddy!" Jenny gave him a toothy grin as she patted his cheek.

"Jenny!" Brian smiled back, tickling her again.

"Okay I'm ready, Daddy!" Gus came jumping back into the kitchen, his superman shirt changed out for a batman shirt.

Brian nodded and made sure he had his wallet, keys, and phone before they left the house. He locked the door and they headed for the car. Gus climbed in and got himself buckled into his car seat himself while Brian got Jenny into her car seat. It wasn't long before Gus and Jenny were both occupied with coloring books. They went to the gas station to fill up the car, to the store for a few items, to the bank and post office, before Brian stopped at a toy store.

Gus and Jenny had been good throughout the morning and Brian had promised them each a toy if they behaved, so they had stopped at the toy store. Jenny ended up picking out a new baby doll while Gus picked out another action figure. Brian laughed, knowing the moment they were back home Gus would have the toy out of the box and thrown across the room with the others. He could still remember last Christmas when Michael had bought Gus an action figure and before Michael could even talk the kid into putting it on a shelf as a "collectible" Gus had the box torn open and was playing with the toy.

It wasn't long before they were back at the house and unloading the car. Brian got everything inside, along with the kids, and sure enough by the time he had everything put away and had lunch for them, Gus was in the living room playing with his new action figure. Jenny was sitting at the kiddie table in the corner having a tea party with her new baby doll as the "guest of honor". It took him a minute before he was able to get them to settle down for lunch. By the time they were all done and the kitchen was cleaned up it was time for them to get back into the car and head for the park.

Brian wasn't sure how long they would be there so he made sure to pack extra snacks and juice boxes for the kids into the cooler that seemed to be glued into the trunk of his car next to the stroller for Jenny. When they got to the park they followed the same path they had a few days ago and Brian stopped at the bench he had been sitting at when he had first been introduced to Lily. He didn't see Justin anywhere yet so he released Gus to the playground and just sat back on the bench to watch his son play while he allowed Jenny to settle into the grass at his feet and play with her baby doll.

 **BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

Justin carried Chloe down the stairs after getting her changed from her sleeper into a cute summer dress Adrian had bought the week before when he and Scott had gone shopping for Rosie and Tommy. Justin still could not believe he had found such good friends all those years ago. He had just been eighteen and a newly single father - not to mention only knowing about his own life just six short months.

He could still remember the day he woke in the hospital to find he couldn't even remember his own name. He had panicked and it had taken a doctor and two nurses to calm him down enough to be asked questions. From that day Justin still didn't remember anything. He had spent two weeks in hospital just learning to use his right hand again, and another month in a rehab facility. His father had dictated everything, told him everything. He knew he still had a mother and a little sister - his father had told him - but neither of them came to see him.

It had hurt him to think his own mother and sister didn't care enough about him to visit him in the hospital. According to his father he had almost died. Hell as far as Justin was concerned he had - he didn't remember his life before waking up in the hospital that day - he basically had to start a new life. His father had expressed a fear for his life still because the guy that had hurt him was still out there. Justin had agreed.

When he was released from the rehab center Justin had moved down to Atlanta to live with his aunt Karen. When he had given birth to Lily his focus on life had changed. And then he had met Adrian and Scott. They had become a lifeline for Justin. He had fears of large crowds but also of small spaces. He still did but it wasn't as bad these days. His hand also still gave him troubles.

When everything with his ex happened and he learned he was pregnant again Justin had turned to Adrian and Scott for help. The couple had already moved from Atlanta to New York, so that's what Justin had done. He was still in contact with his aunt, but nobody else. His father had stopped all contact after his move to Atlanta all those years ago. Justin had tried to call and write but it had seemed his family had changed phone number and address. He had been truly alone it seemed. Without Adrian and Scott - and his aunt - he would have been.

Justin looked up as Lily came bounding down the stairs behind him. She was wearing her favorite frilly pink dress. He loved that his little girl looked so much like him. Her blond curls and button nose. He could clearly see himself in his daughter everywhere but her eyes. Her hazel eyes he had a feeling came from her other father. A father who didn't care enough about them to stick around once he learned Justin was pregnant.

Justin didn't care though. It wasn't like he remembered the man anyway. But Justin loved Lily's hazel eyes. He loved that if you looked close enough you could see specks of baby blue around the edges. They were just big and pretty on the little girl's face.

Lily wasn't the only one that took after him. Chloe was almost the spitting image of him as well with the bright blue eyes. The only difference was her hair. She had strawberry blonde wisps of hair, much like his younger sister Molly - who Justin only remembered through photos his aunt had shown him.

"Morning baby." Justin smiled down at his daughter.

"Morning Daddy!" Lily hopped around the kitchen. "Rosie and Tommy are already gone!"

"I know." Justin laughed. "Uncle Adrian and Uncle Scott took them to work today."

"Am I going to work with you?"

"No, not today. You and Chloe are going to daycare but I'm picking you up early." Justin sat Chloe in her high chair and buckled her in as Lily climbed into what was dubbed "her chair" at the table. "Remember we're going to the park to play with Gus?"

Lily nodded her head, her blond pig tails bouncing. "I like him. I was scared and he helped me."

"He did." Justin smiled as he made a bowl of cereal for both of them - Lucky Charms were the best - and got jars of baby food and a bottle for Chloe. "You were very lucky he helped you." He sat down at the table as Lily started eating and he fed Chloe between bites of his own breakfast. "But you need to remember Lily. You can't just run off like that again. It scared daddy when I couldn't find you."

Lily sighed with a mouth full of milk, swallowing it. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are baby, just listen and don't wander off okay." Justin took his own bite and swallowed. "When we go to the park today I want you to stick with Gus at all times. That way I know where you are, okay?"

Lily nodded once again. "Okay Daddy!"

They finished their breakfast and soon were out the door. Justin dropped them off at daycare on his way to work. He hated working at the diner but also loved it at the same time. It was just across the street from the park and just a block from the park they always went to play at - the park they would be meeting Gus and his father at later to play. Justin couldn't wait.

There was something about the tall and older brunet that had Justin wanting to ask the older man out. He didn't dare though - not because he wasn't sure if the older man was gay or not, he figured that one out when they met and Gus had said something about the man's 'boyfriend' - no it had to do with not only was he not sure if the man was single or not, but Justin was still dealing with his last relationship. It had ended five months ago but it was an abusive one - both physically and emotionally. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to allow his heart out again.

When three o'clock came Justin quickly clocked out, collected Lily and Chloe from the daycare, and they headed for the park. They stopped on their way for a quick snack on their way. When they got there they headed inside and Justin scanned for the brunet and his son. He spotted Gus playing and before he could say anything Lily was already zooming across the park to the slide the kid was sitting at. Shaking his head, Justin looked for the brunet, finding him sitting on a bench, he headed that way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey!" Justin smiled at the brunet as he settled Chloe in her stroller beside the bench and sat down only inches from the older man.

Brian smiled at the blond. "Hey. Where' Lily?"

Justin nodded towards their kids. "Already ran for Gus."

Brian laughed as he watched Gus grab Lily's hand as they ran for the swings. He nodded his head as he sat back on the bench. Jenny leaned against his legs as she pulled at the grass around her. Justin also leaned back into the bench, turning Chloe's stroller so the sun wasn't in the little girl's face. Chloe was sound asleep. Being in her stroller always did that to the little girl, no matter the time of day or night. It was something Justin loved.

"So how old are they?" Brian asked, pointing towards Chloe, and then Lily as Gus tried to push the girl on a swing.

"Lily will be five in December, and Chloe is four months." Justin replied as he looked down at Jenny as the little girl went to shove a fistful of dirt and grass into her mouth. "What about them?"

Brian quickly grabbed Jenny's hand and worked to get the dirt and grass away from the little girl while Jenny just giggled. "Jenny turned two in January, and Gus is five. He'll be six in October."

"Is there another father in the picture?" Justin asked. "Or a mother?"

Brian frowned as he sat back once more as Jenny stood between his legs and patted his knees to a beat only in her head. He stared at Jenny as he answered. "My friend Lindsay and her wife Mel wanted kids and asked me to be the father. They were killed a year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Shit happens." Brian blinked and cleared his throat. "What about your two?"

"Oh." Justin looked out at Lily and Gus still playing at the swings and then down at Chloe at his side.

"If it's something you don't want to talk about..."

"No. No, it's okay." Justin gave a sad smile. "I've just never really talked about it in a long time. Chloe's dad lives in Atlanta. He uh... he doesn't know she exists."

"Why not?"

"He was abusive. When I found out I was pregnant I packed up Lily and left Atlanta. My friends Adrian and Scott opened a restaurant up here and we're living with them." Justin then smiled. "You've actually met them apparently. They own The Rose."

Brian smirked. "The company I work for did their advertising."

Justin hummed in the positive. "Your name sounded familiar to me and when talking with Scott he mentioned that to me."

Brian looked away from Justin with a frown. When the blond had first said Brian's name had sounded familiar he had started to hope. Hope that maybe Justin was remembering. But hearing the rest of his statement, Brian knew he was wrong. He turned his attention back to Gus and Lily as the two started climbing the monkey bars.

"So Lily and Chloe don't share a father?"

"No. I was just eighteen when I had Lily. Didn't even know Louis then." Justin was also watching their kids play. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I don't actually remember Lily's father."

"Oh?" Brian turned his head to watch the blond, who continued to stare straight ahead. Brian noted Justin was rubbing at his right hand, massaging it. Since Justin had told him when Lily's birthday was Brian had already done the calculations. She was conceived when they were together all those years ago. Brian knew - Lily was most likely his daughter.

"I don't remember anything before waking up in the hospital when I was only two months pregnant with her." Justin continued. "Didn't even remember my own name. Didn't recognize my own father. He's the one that told me everything. Lily's father was a monster. He attacked me with a baseball bat when he found out I was pregnant."

Justin didn't turn to look at Brian, so he never say Brian's face drain of all color. He didn't hear the hitch in Brian's breathing as the older man tried to keep breathing.

"After I got out of rehab to fix my hand," Justin continued, looking down at his hand as he massaged it. "My dad and I thought it was a good idea if I just got out of Pittsburgh. So I moved in with my aunt in Atlanta."

"You're from..." Brian cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "You're from Pittsburgh."

Justin hummed and nodded his head, finally looking back at Brian. He frowned when he noticed Brian's eyes were wide. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Brian looked at the blond. Then he shook his head and smirked. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking this is a small world."

"How?"

"I'm from Pittsburgh." Brian replied. "Ryder Advertising is based there."

"Oh. Right." Justin chuckled. "Yeah. It is a small world."

For the next hour the two father's just sat and talked about everything and anything. Brian found himself loving the idea of actually getting to know the blond. When they had been together - or as together as he allowed for those nine months back when Gus was still a baby - Brian knew very little about the younger man. He had tried everything to not get too close. He couldn't, wouldn't. But now was different. After losing Justin like he had all those years ago, having him back in his life now - he wanted to really have him in his life.

Knowing what Justin's father had told the blond about Lily's father - knowing he was most likely the little girl's father - it hurt. It angered Brian but he couldn't let it show around the blond. He just needed to work through that anger and fix things as best he could.

Gus and Lily joined them back at the bench for a snack and drink before returning to the jungle gym. Brian and Justin decided to take a walk with Jenny and Chloe, allowing the two little girls to play in the sand near the jungle gym so they could still keep an eye on the older two kids. After another hour they decided it was time to part ways. They both wanted to get kids home for naps before dinner. They said their goodbyes, talking about another play date for the kids in a few days when they were all free again.

 **BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

When Justin entered the house with Chloe in his arms and Lily at his feet, it was to the smell of dinner already being made.

"Yay Uncle Scottie is cooking!" Lily threw her arms into the air and began skipping down the hall for the kitchen.

"Lily Briana!" Justin called after her. "Shoes!"

Lily stopped, plopped down, and began yanking at her shoes. Justin took his own off, setting them by the door and headed for the living room, placing a still sleeping Chloe in the playpen next to an equally sleeping Tommy. Rosie was laying on some pillows on the floor, head in her hands as she watched Beauty and the Beast. Lily soon joined her, dragging a body pillow from the hall closet to lay on. Justin made sure they were good before heading into the kitchen to find Scott at the stove.

"How was the date?"

"Play date." Justin grabbed a water from the fridge.

Scott rolled his eyes. "So he didn't ask you out without the kiddies?"

"No." Justin shook his head as he looked into the pot Scott was stirring. "Chicken soup?"

"Hmm." Scott nodded. "Maybe you should ask him out first."

"I'm not ready for that."

"It's been five months."

"Scott."

"Justin."

The younger blond looked at the older blond and just shook his head as he sat down at the table and took a drink of his water. "It's just not like that. At least not yet."

"You shouldn't take too long."

Justin frowned. "He's only here until the end of August. He's returning to Pittsburgh before Gus starts the first grade."

"Oh, well. That's too bad."

"What about a long distance relationship?" Adrian asked as he came out of the pantry. "Worked for Scott and I for six years until I finally got him to put a ring on it."

Justin laughed as Scott blew his husband a kiss. "Just because it worked for you two doesn't mean it would work for everyone. It's not like either of us could just drop everything and fly back and forth to see each other. We'd be living on phone calls."

"You know Ady and I would take care of the girls for a weekend if you ever wanted to go and see him."

Justin shook his head. "I know, and I love you guys for that but it would just never work." He stood and drained his water, tossing the bottle into the recycle bin by the pantry. "My track record with men fucking sucks."

Adrian and Scott watched Justin leave the kitchen.

"You've been with two." Adrian called after him. "Not exactly a track record there."

Justin shrugged as he left the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower."

Justin took a long shower and just thought about the play date for Gus and Lily. He still felt like he knew Brian from somewhere else and not just from conversations he had with Adrian and Scott. After his shower and getting dressed he returned downstairs for dinner with the rest of them, feeding Chloe between bites of his own.

While Adrian cleaned up from dinner Scott and Justin got the kids ready for bed. All four children were bathed, dressed in pajamas, and put to bed. Justin read to Lily and Rosie while Scott got Tommy and Chloe tucked into their cribs. One all four children were falling asleep Justin also said goodnight to Adrian and Scott and went to bed himself, dreaming about Brian Kinney.

 **BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

Brian settled Gus and Jenny at the table with their plates of nuggets and fries and cups of milk. He made himself a sandwich, turkey with no mayo, and ate it at the counter. The whole way home Gus had asked when they would see Lily and Justin again. It seemed his son was already attached to not only the little girl, but her father as well. Brian had to smile at that because he was also attached to them after only _two_ meetings.

He still couldn't believe that Lily was his daughter. The timing just fit. Her hazel eyes were so much like his own. Like Gus's. He had decided that moment at the park when it had really hit him that he was going to do anything to keep Justin and Lily, and Chloe in his life this time. Even if Justin never remembered him before - Brian almost hoped he didn't because it would be too painful for both of them with the way Brian treated him then.

Once dinner was done Brian helped both with their baths and got them into bed. Once that was done Brian had retired to his office to check his emails. Responding to those from Michael, Ted, and Cynthia; ignoring the one from Emmett. He had a few other work emails he also responded to before finally heading to bed himself.


End file.
